1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead structure, and more particularly to a hand-held showerhead, in which a water inlet control function is configured at a tail end of a handle, so that a water outlet head becomes thinner in volume, thereby reducing the weight of the water outlet head.
2. Related Art
Currently, a hand-held showerhead, especially the hand-held showerhead structure with a multi-stage or multi-mode adjustment function for adjusting water-spraying modes, substantially includes a handle portion, a water-outlet base, and a rotary member. The handle portion is mainly provided for a user to hold and guides a water flow from a water inlet end to a water outlet end. The water-outlet base is mounted and fixed at the water outlet end of the handle portion and is communicated with the water outlet end, so as to utilize the twists and turns of flow channels therein to guide the water flow to move downward. The rotary member is movably fastened on the water-outlet base for the user to rotationally adjust to a desired water-spraying mode. The rotary member further includes an outlet valve, an operation frame, and a face cover portion. The outlet valve is formed by an upper cover, a middle cover, and a lower cover connected to one another. A plurality of chambers is defined between the upper cover, the middle cover, and the lower cover. A plurality of holes is provided at predetermined positions of the upper cover, the middle cover, and the lower cover. When the user turns to adjust the rotary member to make the predetermined holes of the upper cover be aligned with the water flow of the water-outlet base, the water flow from the water-outlet base is guided to the holes corresponding to the lower cover through the corresponding chambers therebetween, so as to achieve a predetermined water-spraying effect.
Since the rotary member is installed on the water-outlet base, one end of the entire hand-held showerhead is heavier than the other end, so that the user has an unbalanced feeling when holding the hand-held showerhead. Moreover, the water-outlet base has a large area, such that a force applied by the user has a large moment when the rotary member is rotationally adjusted, which causes greater effort and brings inconveniences. Besides, with the rotary member additionally disposed at the water-outlet base, the structure at the portion of the water-outlet base is rather complex, and the variations and flexibilities in the appearance design are reduced.
Therefore, the above hand-held showerhead structure in the prior art may have the following problems.                1. The rotary member (water outlet switch) is disposed at the water-outlet base (head of the showerhead), such that the water-outlet base has more structural elements and becomes complex, and the thickness thereof must be increased.        2. Since the water-outlet base (head of the showerhead) has more structural elements, the weight of the entire water-outlet base is increased, so that the user has a top-heavy and unbalanced feeling when holding the showerhead with a hand.        3. The water-outlet base (head of the showerhead) has a large area, such that a large moment of force is required when switching the water outlet (turning the rotary member), thereby bringing inconveniences to the operation.        4. The water-outlet base (head of the showerhead) has a complex structure and increased elements, such that the available space is reduced, and the flexibilities and variations in the appearance design of the water-outlet base are reduced accordingly, and thus the configurations thereof cannot be easily varied.        